


All that was Golden

by flutter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter/pseuds/flutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a drabble of a general scenario/scene that popped into my head. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All that was Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble of a general scenario/scene that popped into my head. Sorry.

He fingered the fur, tracing the shape of the cat ears on the other boy’s headband, noting nothing of the texture or silkiness as strands slipped between the pads of his fingers. The ache in his chest was hard and painful; it throbbed and robbed him of the easy breaths he welcomed in so deeply before. The memories of the two of them lying next to each other flashed across the back of his closed eye lids. His body curled against the agony of the loss—the shape, the warmth, the spark and smile, the mere presence of that blindingly bright sun in his life. They weren’t a pair any longer; and all that was once Golden had been washed away in the blink of an eye.


End file.
